Forsaken Crew- Akatsuki Risk
by Tepo
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son exiliados. Destrozados y confundidos huyen; sin embargo, las acciones del clan Houkou ponen en alerta a los federales y pronto todos los Jinchuriki son cazados. Akatsuki entonces se alza buscando lo unico que ellos creen representa un peligro: los Jinchuriki. Kira lo sabe, y buscara a Naruto para juntos formar el Forsaken Crew y lograr ser libres.
1. Prologo

**Prologo- Daylight**

_25 de Febrero _

La entrada no fue abierta, sino que literalmente explotó estremeciéndose a toda su amplitud; las puertas chocaron contra la pared, rompiéndose con estrepitoso ruido, apenas dejando volar una que otra astilla y demostrando lo impresionante de su peso y del hecho en si de haber sido destruidas con esa bestial brutalidad. Sin embargo, las figuras en el interior de la habitación, no hicieron más que entornar los ojos con malhumor.

Dos figuras se enmarcaron en el umbral de la enorme puerta, ambos sonriendo con satisfacción. Uno de ellos era un joven musculoso, pero no demasiado sobresaliente; alto, con un copete cubriéndole el ojo derecho, pelo gris y ojos igualmente grises; tenía apenas una camiseta y pantalones deportivos, así como una capucha abierta revelando su vestimenta; cargaba una espada ridículamente enorme que en alguien de menos estatura sería imposible portar a su espalda, como el hombre hacia. La espada estaba hecha de piedra y parecía como una punta de flecha con un mango incrustado; por pocos centímetros no tocaba el suelo.

El otro era un hombre poco mayor, tal vez unos veinticinco años; de este solamente eran visibles su rostro y manos, pues vestía perfectamente colocada una gabardina con los mismos símbolos que su acompañante: nubes rojas. Su pelo era azul y en la frente tenía tatuados tres pétalos de Sakura color rojo; sus ojos eran color miel y sonreían con satisfacción, pero también con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Es necesario destruir cada puerta que atraviesas?- preguntó uno de los hombres saliendo de las sombras. Hanasuma, quien les dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Se siente genial, amigo, nunca me cansaré de ello- sonrió infantilmente el hombre de la enorme espada.

-Mus, deberías dejar de cumplir sus demandas…- dijo Hanasuma con severidad.

-Lo siento, maestro- susurró el chico de la gabardina agachando la mirada.

-Admiro su entusiasmo, chicos, en serio- comentó otro de los hombres presentes-. Pero resulta ridículo que "leyendas urbanas" como nosotros se la pasen llamando la atención…

-Kisame, creo que tu posición es incorrecta cuando llegas a ser más llamativo que ellos- replicó Itachi.

-Al menos yo no dejo testigos vivos…

Itachi era el único de los presentes que estaba sentado en una banca cercana, con los ojos vendados por su reciente ceguera; el ambiente se relajó un poco y la mayoría de los presentes dejaron de cruzar sus brazos para estirarse y saludar brevemente.

-Tenemos cosas graves entre manos… llegan muy tarde- comentó Hanasuma.

-Vamos, maestro, el amargado siempre fue Kakuzu- replicó Ras, el joven de la espada enorme, sonriendo.

-Kakuzu era mi compañero, agradecería que no hablarás mal de él- replicó el aludido con serenidad.

-Todos somos compañeros, y nos pesa la pérdida de Kakuzu, pero no tanto como nos sorprende- exclamó un hombre enorme pero de baja estatura, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda-. Ser vencidos es una cosa… incluso fallar una misión es posible. Morir es…

-Inaceptable- completó Kisame con rostro furioso.

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del hombre; técnicamente Kisame también había sido vencido. Sin su arma era prácticamente como haber muerto en batalla, y aunque desconocían las circunstancias de estos eventos, sabían que no podía ser buenas noticias para ellos. Algo horrible estaba pasando. No sólo habían sido totalmente descubiertos, sino que además derrotados… tres veces.

-Es obvio que estamos en medio de una conspiración- comentó con tranquilidad un joven en lo más oscuro del salón.

-Bien, te escuchamos, Kirito- concedió Hanasuma con una seña.

El aludido dio un paso al frente, mostrándose por completo; vestía una gabardina negra con los conocidos símbolos de Akatsuki, muy parecida a la de Mus. Sus ojos eran azules y su pelo corto pero increíblemente alborotado; a su espalda cargaba una espada extremadamente larga aunque no tan grande como la de Ras, con un mango negro y de doble filo con una ligera curvatura en el mango hacia la derecha (o izquierda, dependiendo de cómo la colocara). En su costado izquierdo tenía otra espada, blanca y resplandeciente que casi parecía más un hueso que un arma; en su mango tenía incrustada una hermosa piedra azul que desentonaba con el magnífico diseño marfilesco de la pieza. Más que una espada, parecía una escultura sagrada. Kirito, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

-Primero fue la muerte de Kikyo, en la aldea de la arena- puntualizó Kirito volteando a ver al hombre enorme: Sasori-. Después la trampa de Kisame y Kakuzu, que resultó en la muerte… de ambos…

La última parte la dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; una joven mujer a su lado le dio un fuerte puntapié al chico, con expresión molesta. Kisame se giró deprisa y se acercó a Kirito, encarando con furia en sus ojos. Kirito disminuyo su sonrisa, pero no titubeó ni un momento.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Kirito?- preguntó Kisame con seriedad.

-No más de lo que todos ya pensamos…- exclamó Kirito mirando alrededor-. Sin tu espada, creo que es muy cuestionable tu utilidad al equipo, al menos como parte de las diez tormentas…

-¿Alguien mas piensa como él?- pregunto Kisame mirando brevemente a su alrededor-. Porque estaré encantado de patear el trasero de aquel que ponga en duda mi lealtad o mi fuerza, después de que destroce el rostro del niño bonito…

-Siempre tan elocuente, Kisame- dijo con burla Sasori-. La verdad es que no es la fuerza o la lealtad lo que nos preocupa…

-Y debo conceder eso, Kisame- declaró otro hombre dando un paso al frente.

Este no salió por completo de las sombras, pero su rostro era perfectamente visible en su terrible palidez; un hombre de color espectral con ojos negros como la noche y un pelo igual de oscuro y enmarañado. El máximo representante del líder del grupo, y segundo al mando. Pain. El sabio del dolor.

-No puedo creer que siquiera te atrevas a ponerte de su lado- dijo Kisame indignado.

-¡Ser tormenta no es sobre poder!- dijo Pain alzando su mano izquierda, mostrando uno de los diez anillos del grupo-. Es sobre sabiduría… Y sólo un inmortal alcanza la sabiduría, Kisame.

-Ahora ya no eres un inmortal- dijo Hanasuma con seriedad.

-No necesito ser un inmortal- replicó Kisame molesto-. Solamente conseguiré otra arma y podre…

-¡Claro que necesitas ser inmortal, Kisame!- declaró Pain con énfasis-. Es el pilar de nuestra organización: si deseamos un nuevo orden, debemos vivir lo suficiente para verlo realizado…

-Aunque puedes servir a la primera línea- dijo Kirito sonriendo.

-¡No seré un peón!- replicó Kisame furioso-. Puedo matarte a ti y robar tu inmortalidad…

-Chicos, las cosas se salen de las manos- declaró la mujer al lado de Kirito con una sonrisa conciliadora-. Creo que deberíamos relajarnos…

-Asuna tiene razón- expresó Hanasuma colocándose entre Kisame y Pain, pues Asuna ya se encontraba entre Kisame y Kirito-. Creo que ese asunto es de una importancia secundaria respecto a lo que nos concierne…

-Es cierto que no llegaremos a nada en una pelea de inmortales…- dijo Pain mirando a Kisame-. De "inmortales"...

Kisame apretó la mandíbula pero no agregó nada más.

-¿Donde esta tu conspiración, Kirito?- preguntó Sasori cambiando de tema-. Es obvio que lo de la roca fue una trampa…

-Una trampa más complicada de lo que parece…- suspiró Hanasuma.

-Muchos tal vez no sepan lo que pasó- declaró Itachi hablando por primera vez en un largo tiempo-. Pero Kisame y yo fuimos engañados, así como Hanasuma y Kakuzu.

-La roca contrato a Kakuzu, y la cascada a Kisame- reflexiono Pain- ¿Exactamente quien nos engañó?

-Ninguno- dijo Kirito con seriedad-. Ninguno nunca los contrato, en ambos casos fue el clan Houkou haciendo pasar por una y otra aldea; filtró información a ambos mandos, conociéndoles tan a profundidad que predijo los movimientos de cada uno: la ambiciosa roca se movilizó para robar el Sanbi, escondido por años en el lago de la serpiente; y la cobarde cascada, que se mantuvieron al margen, exceptuando por unos rebeldes…

-Hashi y Jaoshi…- susurró Kisame pensativo.

-Y su maestro- puntualizó Hanasuma-. Los tres decidieron ir en busca de quien deseaba sellar al Sanbi para evitar una guerra que, desarrollándose en su país, acabaría con la aldea misma…

-¿El clan Houkou?- exclamó Sasori sorprendido- ¿Esos idiotas lograron engañarnos? ¿Como escondieron tanto tiempo el Sanbi?

-El Sanbi no estaba dormido- sonrió Kirito-. Estaba muerto…

-Eso no tienen ningún sentido.

-Pero debe serlo, porque según los registros… el Sanbi murió. Es la única forma en que pudieron ocultarlo más de diez años…

-Eso significaría que la aldea de la niebla actualmente no cuenta con ningún Jinchuriki- reflexiono Pain-. Pero nuestros reportes…

-No es extraño que hayamos tardado en descubrirlo, incluso pudiéramos haber atacado la aldea y no enterarnos nunca; ni siquiera los siete espadachines sabían de esto- suspiró Kirito con tranquilidad-. Después de todo, cuatro de nosotros estamos aquí…

-Kisame, Asuna, Ras y Kirito- nombró Sasori-. Que decepción… cuatro miembros de una misma aldea y a todos se les escapó ese "pequeño" detalle…

-Yo no soy de la niebla- replicó Ras.

-Pero te entrenaron ahí- objeto Sasori sonriendo.

-De cualquier forma, si esto no hubiera sucedido nunca nos hubiésemos enterado- puntualizó Hanasuma quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Demasiado tiempo invertido, y demasiado esfuerzo…- reflexiono Pain- ¿Cuantos miembros perdió el clan Houkou? ¿Cuanto dinero perdió en su fallido plan? Todos debemos saber a estas alturas que el clan no consiguió ni un solo Jinchuriki ese día…

-Todos lo sabemos- admitió Kirito-. Pero muchos de ustedes desconocen lo que realmente ganó el clan aquel fatídico día…

-¿Qué es lo que buscaba obtener?- pregunto Pain con delicadeza.

-Tres bestias, Samehada y cuatro Akatsuki muertos- respondió Itachi recordando las palabras del anciano a la perfección.

-¿Porque cuatro Akatsuki muertos?- preguntó Sasori confundido.

-Porque tenemos un soplón en el grupo…- declaró Kirito desenfundando su espada blanca.

* * *

-Valientes palabras, Kirito- declaró Hanasuma sonriendo-. Pero ante esa increíble revelación de información, en estos momentos eres tú el principal sospechoso.

Hanasuma desenfundo su espada con rapidez y se colocó frente a Kirito, mientras Sasori se colocaba detrás del mismo; Azuma se giró de frente hacia a Sasori, pero no sacó su espada a diferencia de los otros, y permaneció serena. Pain intercambio una mirada con Kisame y Kirito antes de avanzar con tranquilidad hacia el centro de la disputa.

-Es ridículo dudar de la lealtad de todos los presentes- declaró Pain-. Puede que se odien entre sí, pero todos son fieles a nuestra causa…

-Si, yo también lo creo- exclamó Kirito bajando su espada-. Solo me gusta dramatizar…

Hanasuma bajo su espada mosqueado, pero no dijo nada más.

-Sin embargo, si hay un traidor en alguna parte de la organización- replicó el joven de la espada blanca-. Es lógico que supieran de Kakuzu, pues es un traidor de la cascada; incluso de Itachi, quien es célebre por ser el ultimo uchiha…

-No el último- replicó Itachi.

-Esa es tu fama- dijo riendo Kirito-. Pero era imposible que supiesen que Kisame trabajaba con Itachi o siquiera pertenecía a Akatsuki… Por no decir del maestro.

-Si… ellos no se mostraron sorprendidos de mí- admitió Hanasuma pensativo.

-Pocas personas conocen la alineación de los equipos o los integrantes completos- comento Pain pensativo-. Pero nuestra ventaja fue que solamente cada uno de nosotros conoce su propia debilidad…

-Aun así, mataron a dos de nosotros- puntualizó Itachi.

-¿Quien mato a Kikyo?- preguntó Kisame.

-El mismo que acabo con Kakuzu- respondió Hanasuma volteando a ver a Sasori, el compañero de la fallecida Kikyo-. Gaara de la arena…

-Las circunstancias señalan a la simple casualidad- replicó Kirito con seriedad-. Gaara es un ninja muy hábil que mató a ambos miembros solamente por su técnica devastadora… Pero aun así, creo que el evento de Kikyo y el Sanbi están directamente conectados.

-¿De qué forma?- pregunto Sasori interesado.

-Gaara era un Jinchuriki que íbamos a secuestrar… y esa información nos llegó después de la guerra de la aldea de la hoja con la arena- comentó Kirito con tranquilidad.

-¿Orochimaru?- inquirió Hanasuma pensativo.

-No… la lista se limita a un puñado de personas, pero los acontecimientos de las últimas semana pueden hacer todo muy difícil de comprobar- explicó Kirito-. Por un lado, el ascenso de la nueva emperatriz del país de fuego: Ririchiyo. El pacto con su padre ha quedado totalmente perdido tras la muerte de este último; y pudo ser él quien se sintiera traicionado por nosotros.

-Entiendo- asintió Hanasuma-. Eso también nos deja al terrateniente del país del arroz y del país del pasto. Más los cinco líderes de los mercenarios a nuestro cargo y a su vez los dos reyes de gremios a nuestro favor…

-Eso disminuye considerablemente las opciones para encontrar al traidor- exclamó Kisame apretando su puño furioso-. El desgraciado que ocasiono la perdida de Samehada…

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Pain reflexionaba al respecto y trazaba un plan de acción.

-Bien- exclamó tras unos segundos-. Primero deberemos encargarnos de reclutar dos nuevos miembros. Ras podría cubrir a Kisame y Mus ir con Itachi mientras el nuevo es entrenado por Hanasuma y Sasori podría ser asignado a la base conmigo.

-¿Estas de broma, no?- exclamó Ras con una media sonrisa.

-Pain, no puedes hablar en serio…- dijo Kisame con pesar.

-¡Ningún equipo es permanente!- replicó Pain-. Itachi y Kisame son los eslabones mas débiles en este momento para Akatsuki… no pueden estar juntos.

-¡No puedes dejarme con Ras!- replicó Kisame furioso.

-Pain, viejo, no es buena idea…- exclamó Hanasuma dando un paso al frente.

-¿Acaso te doy miedo?- preguntó Ras con malicia.

-Asco es lo que me das, insolente niño…- replicó Kisame furioso.

-Vamos, por lo menos aun soy un espadachín de la niebla- respondió Ras con diversión.

-¡Puedo arrancar tu espada de tus fríos dedos muertos!

-¡Me gustaría que lo intentaras!

-¡Nenas, nenas, las dos son bonitas!- dijo Kirito-. Obedezcan al jefe…

-¡Niño mimado, no te metas!

-¡Esto es absurdo!- gritó Asuna.

-Lo dice la hija de papi…

-¡Retira tus palabras!

-¡Oblígame, perra!

-¡Perra tu madre!

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Asuna- rio Kisame-. Ras tiene facciones de la mitad de la aldea…

-¡Repite eso, imbécil!

Mientras los espadachines de las nieblas se entablaron en unas de sus acaloradas, y típicas, discusiones, Hanasuma se acercó a Pain y lo tomó de los hombros, girándolo levemente.

-Amigo, se que tu eres quien manda aquí y tu sabiduría es incuestionable- dijo Hanasuma con una gran sonrisa-. Pero lo único que permite que tengamos a cuatro de los siete espadachines…

-¡Seis!- gritaron los aludidos interrumpiendo su discusión pero volviendo pronto a ella.

-Seis espadachines de la niebla es el hecho de que en realidad nunca los tenemos juntos.

-No es sabio cuestionar mi autoridad- advirtió Pain entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y seria incapaz de hacerlo; lo que cuestiono es tu sentido común- replicó Hanasuma con ligereza-. En estos momentos de necesidad, creo que puedo organizar todo de una manera satisfactoria para todos…

-Escucho…

-Kisame con Sasori, quienes buscaran y mataran a uno o ambos de los espadachines restantes para que Kisame tenga en su poder un arma- puntualizo primero Hanasuma-. El chico nuevo hará buenas migas con Asuna mientras Kirito discute sus impresionantes teorías contigo…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el aludido y la discusión se interrumpió por completo.

-Yo, como el heredero de la técnica de Kakuzu, soy el único que puede descifrar su secreto para devolver la vista a Itachi; mientras que separar a Ras y Mus no es muy conveniente… esos chicos son literalmente una sola persona… y serán ellos quienes tomen la delantera en nuestros planes mientras el equipo se reagrupa tras las pérdidas terribles que hemos tenido.

-Yo creo que Ras y Mus podrían separarse- replicó Kirito con preocupación.

-Asumiremos esa formación- asintió Pain sonriendo-. Considero que de momento es una buena idea…

* * *

-Eso aún deja pendiente algo, Kirito…- dijo Sasori una vez que las cosas se calmaron entre los presentes-. Mencionaste que ellos… no perdieron de todo.

-Aún es pronto para evaluar los resultados de todo esto, pero el día de ayer me llegó un reporte, que por sí mismo no sería nada importante…

-Hasta que lo ligamos a un reporte anterior- completo Asuna sacando dos pergaminos y extendiéndose en el suelo frente a todos.

-La derecha es el reporte de ayer: a orillas de la montaña de lágrimas, en el país del pasto.

-Dice algo sobre huellas de un gran campamento- dijo Hanasuma en voz alta, poniéndose de cuclillas para leer el reporte-. Diez huellas de "columnas ligeras metálicas" y rastros de un gran grupo de personas ¿El clan Houkou?

-Sí…- respondió Asuna

-¿Como puedes asegurarlo?- inquirió Kisame.

-Por el reporte de la izquierda y cronológicamente el primero- respondió Kirito.

Hanasuma tomó con sus manos el reporte y sus ojos brillaron con aprobación… y desconcierto. Comparo brevemente ambos pergaminos antes de leer el segundo en voz alta, dando una mirada especialmente intensa a Pain.

-Es el reporte del ataque al país del pasto por parte de un grupo de cinco mercenarios no identificados, de hace quince días- dijo el hombre con seriedad-. El ataque fue hecho el 10 de febrero…

-Fû salió del templo el 10- comentó Hanasuma reflexivo-. A nosotros nos contrataron el 17 de febrero…

-A nosotros el doce- añadió Itachi.

-A Konoha el siete, tres días antes del ataque…- reflexiono Pain- ¿Cuanto tiempo se hace de Konoha a la aldea del pasto?

-Poco menos de tres días…- respondió Itachi sin dudar.

-¿Y rodeando la aldea oculta del pasto hasta la montaña?- inquirió Sasori.

-Seguramente tres días…

-¿Cuanto a nuestro cuartel? Ahí nos contrataron- pregunto Kisame.

-Desde la aldea del pasto… Dos días- respondió Itachi.

-Todo esto termino el veintiuno, hace cuatro días- dijo Kisame pensativo.

-El tiempo es suficiente para que varios grupos se dividieran y alcanzaran perfectamente a regresar al algo de la serpiente- dijo Pain.

-Si fuera el clan Houkou ¿Que ganaría con atacar la aldea oculta del pasto?- preguntó Itachi confundido-. Los tiempo coinciden perfectamente: vienen, se establecen en la montaña y se dividen. Pero la aldea del pasto es una relativamente nueva y de poca influencia…

-Los hoyos en el suelo…- exclamó Hanasuma sorprendido- ¡Son los catalizadores!

-Ridículo- replicó Kisame-. Los catalizadores fueron entregados en una cueva en los límites de Konoha, y transportados desde ahí al lago de la serpiente por los ninjas de la hoja.

-No- replicó Hanasuma alzando el primer pergamino-. Aquí dice diez huellas, no veintisiete…

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó Sasori.

-Que ellos ya tenían catalizadores- contestó Kirito con seriedad-. Que la aldea del pasto fue atacada como un ensayo…

-¿Un ensayo? Es una idea tonta si estaban ya con su plan en ejecución y a pocos días de terminarlo- rió Kisame-. Hablamos de pruebas "antes" de hacer las cosas, no a la mitad.

-No de los catalizadores, idiota- replicó Kirito-. Probaron un arma "conectada" a los catalizadores. Establecieron un grupo al pie de la montaña, y mandaron otro, de sólo cinco hombres con estas nuevas "armas" a atacar la aldea. El asunto fue menospreciado por los movimientos posteriores de la roca, la hoja, la arena e incluso la propia Takumi; inclusive este reporte lo habría desestimado de no ser porque nos topamos con Itachi de camino hacia aquí.

-Bien, Kirito, explícanos de una vez que fue lo que gano el clan Houkou de este "fallido" evento.

-La roca, posiblemente la aldea mas fuerte en la última década, estará bajo investigación de los federales, incapacitándola para actuar o desintegrándola por completo- puntualizo Kirito de forma tétrica-. Han logrado probar su superioridad de combate con apenas pocas perdidas en una batalla que incluía a por los menos cuatro bandos; han des balanceado también a la hoja, haciéndola perder a sus mejores ninjas…

-¿Mejores ninjas?- preguntó Pain interesado.

-Todo parece indicar que Jiraiya, El chacal y Anko están en poder de los federales- explicó Asuna-. Junto con el ninja copia…y el Kyubi seguramente también.

-Vaya…

-Y mataron un miembro de Akatsuki e incapacitaron a dos- añadió Kirito.

-Pero Itachi no era parte de su plan…- replicó Kisame-. Eso solo fue una…

-¿Casualidad, Kisame?- sonrió Kirito- ¿Porque Hanasuma y Kakuzu? ¿Porque cuando pudieron escoger a Asuna y a mi? ¿O a Ras y Mus? Incluso miembros menores del clan, pero en mayor número… No fue por sus espadas, no fue por su estrategia…

-Fue porque ambos odiamos a Itachi…- susurró Hanasuma sorprendido.

* * *

La declaración tomó por sorpresa a todos menos a Itachi y a Kirito, quienes permanecieron en silencio. Hanasuma dio una media sonrisa antes de agregar algo.

-Pero nunca lo hubiéramos matado, aun ahora no lo mataría…

-Y eso él no lo sabía- exclamó Itachi pensativo-. Es cierto que Kakuzu me cegó, pero no obedeciendo su odio sino los intereses de Akatsuki: proteger el Sharingan del enemigo.

-Pero su plan salió imprevistamente mal por varios factores aleatorios, aun así, resultó una victoria bastante decente- explicó Kirito-. Incluso la cascada será investigada, y en ese entorno estamos hablando de la clasificación y revelación de dos aldeas ninjas en registros: la cascada y la roca. Además, el lapso de tiempo en que los federales llegaron, no antes de terminado el plan y no suficientemente después para que borraran las pruebas…

-Casi de película…- comentó riendo Ras.

-Apunta a que también tienen un soplón entre los federales.

-Perdieron a Fû y medio clan…-replicó Kisame poco convencido-. Además del Sanbi…

-Puede ser, pero fueron muchos los elementos aleatorios que jugaron en su contra- dijo Kirito cruzando sus brazos-. Con menos de la mitad, cualquier plan se hubiese ido a la mierda: El ermitaño de los perros, la intrusión de Ken Asamiya, la traición de Fû, el apoyo de los hermanos de la cascada, el Jinchuriki de la arena…

-Las peleas fueron muy casuales- reflexiono Itachi…- si eliminamos los elementos aleatorios?

Kirito se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y empezó a dibujar nombres y relacionarlas, pero tras unos segundos volteó a ver a Itachi y comenzó a explicar su diagrama.

-Han debía enfrentarse, junto con su cuadrilla privada a Sangeki y sus más poderosos súbditos- dijo Kirito marcando ambos nombres en el centro del diagrama-. Akai no entraba en la ecuación, ni mucho menos Jiraiya y el equipo elite; primero llegarían Itachi y Kisame, quienes serían separados con Kisame dentro de la cúpula para perder a Samehada… como ya sucedió. Kakuzu y Hanasuma, cualquiera de los dos o ambos debían llegar después y aprovechar la ocasión para matar a un debilitado y sólo Itachi. Los ninjas de la hoja no debían interferir, sino retirarse; creo que tenian intencion de darle caza al Kyubi en algún momento tras su huida.

-Interesante…

-Si ganaban, eliminaban a los miembros de la roca; si por el contrario demuestran no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, los federales llegarian a tiempo para detener a la roca.

-Y ellos los eliminaban- rió Kisame.

-Que técnicamente fue lo que sucedió- dijo Itachi pensativo.

-Vaya… Increíble pensar que por un momento tuvimos a cuatro Jinchurikis reunidos y no pudimos hacer nada- comentó Sasori con decepción-. Y además perdimos mucho en esa afrenta…

-Y en todo esto, ellos no pierden realmente mucho…- comentó Pain sorprendido.

-Pero existe otro factor que no han tomado en cuenta- replico Itachi alzando la cabeza pero sin abrir los ojos-. Fue un evento mas bien corto pero de suma importancia que ni Sangeki, ni la roca han dado importancia…

-¿Algo mas?- preguntó Kirito sorprendido-. No tengo registro de…

-Fueron más bien pocas las personas capaces de verlo. Pero de primera mano yo pude observarlo- explicó Itachi poniéndose de pie-. Las viejas leyendas hablan de la influencia del mal puro en los corazones de los hombres…

-¿El viento de Orochi?- rió Sasori- ¿Es que acaso tu hermano se presentó en la batalla?

-¡La chica del templo!- exclamó Pain sorprendido.

-No; el viento de Orochi estuvo efectivamente en el lugar. Pero se presentó… dentro de una niña extraña.

-¿Quien?- preguntaron Sasori y Pain al mismo tiempo.

-No se su nombre, no la conozco, pero pertenece a la aldea de la hoja- explicó Itachi-. Una chica de pelo rosa...

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio unos segundos reflexionando. Fue Hanasuma el primero en hablar.

-Las leyendas del viento de Orochi son más antiguas que mi padre, y más ligadas a la oscuridad y el odio de los Dojutsus de lo que yo les puedo decir- dijo con seriedad Hanasuma-. Pero con seguridad puedo decir que esto es algo que vale la pena ser investigado…

-Concuerdo con Hanasuma- dijo Pain mirando a Itachi, aunque este no podía verlo en realidad-. Te encargaras de vigilar a esa niña, y si la oscuridad reina en su alma, será tu deber poseerla…

-¿Y si su oscuridad nos sobrepasa?- pregunto Sasori con una ligera preocupación-. El viento de Orochi no es algo con lo que puedas jugar… si no tienes un Dojutsu…

-Si eso pasara, entonces la mataran- ordenó Pain con simpleza.

* * *

- Último punto a discutir… Kirito, serás el nuevo administrador; Sasori, serás el nuevo portavoz ¿Algo más?

-Nada- exclamó Kirito con resignación.

-Nada- dijeron los demás presentes.

-Llevamos uno señores…- dijo Pain con tranquilidad-. No podemos permitir que los federales se nos adelante; a partir de este momento declaró que la cacería de los Bijuu ha iniciado.

-¿Abiertamente?- preguntó Sasori sorprendido.

-Abiertamente- asintió Pain-. Los engranajes que Sangeki ha puesto en marcha son imparables, y es cuestión de tiempo antes que cada aldea, cada país se de cuenta de esta nueva realidad; la guerra estallara entonces y sería muy tarde para nosotros… Debemos apresurarnos.

-¿Qué hay de los gremios?- preguntó Asuna.

-Quienes no se unan, seran destruidos- declaró Pain.

-¿Esperas derrotar a los reyes de los gremios?- preguntó Hanasuma divertido.

-La guerra fría ha empezado, Hanasuma- explicó Pain con calma-. Los individuos se dividirán entre naciones, gremios, aldeas e incluso clanes… Incluso los ideales. Y en ese caos, solamente nos debemos preocupar de un solo enemigo…

-Sangeki- susurró Itachi con enojo.

-Nos lleva una delantera preocupante en este asunto, pero somos directamente el segundo lugar- aclaró Pain-. No permitamos que su "factor sorpresa" nos quite la victoria.

-Entendido…- asintieron todos.

-Retirense- ordenó Pain-. Hanasuma, Kirito, ustedes quédense… Itachi, también.

Los demás miembros del grupo se retiraron en silencio, apenas intercambiando una que otra palabra; los únicos con una misión en curso eran Ras y Mus, quienes salieron un poco más deprisa. Tal vez eran un grupo fuerte y poderoso, pero además de lealtad en realidad no contaban con mucha "empatía" entre ellos. Sus diversos orígenes y costumbres frecuentemente los hacían tener conflictos: de aldeas, de países o incluso de modales. Aun asi, las parejas eran lo suficientemente eficiente para trabajar como mercenarios, mientras su sección militar se fortalecia poco a poco.

Sin embargo, ese paso marcaba un final de las actualizaciones que Akatsuki pudiera hacer al abrirse abiertamente al mundo ¿Cuánto tardaría la primer nación en declararle la guerra? ¿Cuanto tardarian en descubrir en que país tenían su base? Por lo pronto los federales eran la mayor preocupación, y debían tenerlos vigilados de cerca, porque por más naciones que les declararan la guerra, nada podía preocuparlos hasta que descubrieran su base. Seria entonces el final de la guerra fría y el inicio de la Segunda gran Guerra.

-Hanasuma- exclamó Pain sin voltear a verlo- ¿Cuanto dinero perdimos con el cuerpo de Kakuzu?

-Mmm…- la pregunta pareció molestar a Hanasuma, pero simplemente reflexiono unos segundos antes de contestar-. Podrían ser unos sesenta mil a ochenta mil…

-Diablos…- susurró Kirito sorprendido.

-Una décima parte del resguardo actual de la seccion tactica- dijo Pain con resignación- ¿Propiedades? ¿Recompensas?

-Nada en absoluto, que tenga conocimiento- aclaró Hanasuma-. Kakuzu era muy cuidadoso en eso…

-Aunque no estaría de más recuperar el cuerpo- comentó Itachi.

-No hay cuerpo- replicó Hanasuma con tranquilidad.

-¿Recompensas pendientes?- inquirió Pain.

-Las de la agenda en base- respondió el hombre-. Lo de Fû iba a ser un extra…

-Bien...

Alguien tocó en los restos destrozados de la puerta, haciendo que Kirito y Hanasuma se voltearan, pero ni Pain ni Itachi reaccionaron en lo mas minimo; dos personas se encontraban en el umbral, mirando seriamente los destrozos ocurridos en la habitación. El más alto de los presentes ingreso al lugar.

-¿Un conflicto?

-En la sección táctica siempre hay conflictos- dijo Pain-. Pero la puerta fue cosa de Ras…

-Mmm… tu chico es impaciente- comentó el extraño-. Dicen que podría hacer frente a cualquier líder de la sección militar.

-Seguramente cualquiera de nosotros pueda enfrentarlos y salir victorioso- exclamó Pain girandose con cierto aire desafiante.

-Escuche que dos de tus inmortales murieron- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

El hombre vestía una capucha con los característicos símbolos de Akatsuki, debajo de la cual relucía una armadura negra pero curiosamente silenciosa. La luz se atenuó y sus facciones se ensombrecieron apenas dejando ver una mueca de burla y satisfacción; por otro lado, su acompañante era un mujer joven, que no podía tener más de dieciséis años. Vestía también la capucha, la cual cubría por completo su rostro al igual que su compañero varón, pero su ojos brillaban en la oscuridad en un morado intenso.

Pain conocía bien a ambos miembros, pero Hanasuma e Itachi no… aunque Itachi no podía ver en realidad. Y ese asunto no pasó desapercibido para el hombre de la armadura.

-¿Un hombre ciego, Pain? ¿A que estas jugando ahora?

-Mis asuntos nunca han sido de tu incumbencia- replicó el aludido con desagrado.

-No te sientas superior, Pain.

-Soy superior…- replicó.

El hombre de la armadura dio un paso al frente molesto, pero la chica lo detuvo del brazo; él simplemente volteó a verla y suspiro, al tiempo que ella estiraba su brazo entregando un pergamino a Pain.

-Las alineaciones del equipo militar- dijo la chica con serenidad-. Los reportes ya están a su disposición, señor…

-¿Reportes?- inquirió Pain confundido.

-Ha ordenado la unión de nuestras secciones- explicó la chica-. Estamos a su entera disposición…

-Entonces la guerra realmente ha comenzado- suspiro Hanasuma.

-Bien, hagamos al mundo reformarse en el dolor- exclamó Pain tomando el pergamino-. Solo destruyendo todo, podremos volver a construirlo…

**Fin Prologo**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Prólogo introductorio a la nueva saga de Forsaken Crew: Akatsuki Risk; mas que nada fue un "en el capítulo anterior" junto con la presentación de los Akatsuki. La gran guerra se avecina, pero no es algo que atañe solamente a la aldea de la hoja, a la roca o el clan Houkou. Las repercusiones de los eventos de Jinchuriki Escape se verán en todo su esplendor en esta nueva entrega de la saga. Confiaba en haber adelantado mas "Avatar the Catalyst" y "Dark Hero of Konoha" para cuando realizara la publicación de Akatsuki Risk, pero en estos momentos cuento con cierto bloqueo creativo y realmente extrañaba publicar esta historia, asi que opte por hacer el primer capítulo (que publicaré pronto) y su respectivo prólogo para refrescar la memoria.

Como queda claro por el nombre de la saga, Akatsuki será el antagonista en esta historia; sin embargo existen mas enemigos que solamente los Akatsuki involucrados (los cuales por cierto, tienen dos divisiones ¿Lo notaron?). El clan Houkou, la roca, Akatsuki, los federales, entre otros serán los encargados de enfrentarse en una guerra fría donde cada uno tiene un mismo objetivo: el poder del sol...


	2. Capitulo 01- Dead Promises

**PARTE UNO- THE RISE**

**Capitulo 01- Dead Promises**

_22 de Febrero (Antes del Amanecer)_

Dio un largo trago directo al río antes de sumergir en el mismo una botella que había encontrado; la enjuago lo mejor que pudo y la lleno con el líquido antes de levantarse con dificultad. Toda la noche habían estado corriendo, además de las heridas de batalla y el cansancio propio de las mismas; escaparon de las garras de los federales pero ¿Y los Houkou? ¿Y la roca? ¿Y Akatsuki? De eso no estaba tan seguros; no podía saber si alguno de ellos los perseguiría posteriormente, a excepción de los últimos que claramente los perseguían, el propio Gaara se lo había confirmado.

-Debí esperar a Gaara…- susurró el chico con tristeza.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó hasta un conjunto de árboles, lejos del río; se mantenían escondidos lo más posible de los poblados y caminos con el fin de conseguir mantenerse en el anonimato, pero estaban demasiado cansados para esconder sus rastros y muy asustados para avanzar lento. Solamente se tenían el uno al otro, pero eso no era suficiente para sentirse seguros y a salvo. Tampoco tenían comida. Y su dinero no era mucho. En realidad, no tenían mucho de nada; Naruto solía dejar sus cosas en la casa, mientras que Hinata había dejado su bolsa cuando ingresaron al campo de batalla. La encontró sentada donde la había dejado, sollozando en silencio y con la mirada perdida, pero con las lágrimas escurriendo claramente por sus mejillas. El cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro de una forma que seguramente era parecida a la de él, pero con diferencia él no estaba llorando… Él en realidad no había perdido tanto como ella. Le entregó la botella en silencio, y ella simplemente la sostuvo con ambas manos, sin voltearlo a ver o decir nada.

Las nubes se aclaraban y pronto acabaría la noche. El inicio del amanecer mataba toda la belleza mostrandoles la cruda realidad; la muerte de la noche se alejaba rápidamente ¿Deberían quedarse y esperar la mañana? ¿O deberían buscar lo que necesitaban y esconderse del sol?

-No creo que estemos suficientemente lejos…- comentó Naruto con delicadeza.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, no volteó a verlo o siquiera limpio sus lagrimas; mantuvo la botella agarrada con ambas manos y agachó la cabeza ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos. Empezó a temblar y las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, pero no pronunció palabra ni se movió de su lugar. Eso le destrozó el corazón a él.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por las mismas lágrimas que asolaban a su compañera, y la verdad le resultó más fácil de lo que había pensado. En realidad, ya había llorado mucho durante su propia misión, maldiciendo y sintiéndose mierda todo el camino; la situación había empeorado mucho desde entonces, pero igualmente le sirvió para desahogarse y ahora estaba casi seco. Debía ser la cabeza fría del equipo y ver por la seguridad de la chica hasta que…

"¿Hasta qué?" preguntó la voz del zorro en su interior.

-No lo se…- susurró Naruto con la mirada perdida.

Ya no tenían a donde ir, y ambos eran considerados desertores; tardarian unas semanas en listarlos como fugitivos, pero no el suficiente tiempo para rehacer sus vidas. Los proscritos por las aldeas viajaban toda su vida como mercenarios o simples asesinos. Al menos de lo que tenía conocimiento ¿Cuantos años vivirán antes de ser cazados por algún cazarrecompensas? No, no podía ser igual en todos lados… Debia haber algun lugar donde estuvieran seguros, donde no necesitaran preocuparse de por vida.

"No necesitas preocuparte de por vida… Solo cumple tu trato y tendras mi poder para protegerla"

-Sabes que lo haré- dijo Naruto con amargura.

Tomo a Hinata de la mano, haciéndole soltar la botella; ella nuevamente no volteó a verlo pero abrió los ojos. Su respiración se regularizo un poco, pero era obvio que seguía en shock; solo se movía para no tener que pensar más en su situación. Pero ambos pensaban en su situación, y mucho.

* * *

Los rayos de luz cortaban como navajas; era como fuego explotando en sus ojos. Permanecían escondidos en una cueva cercana que habían encontrado, intentando no pensar en la terrible traición que sufrieron. Su maldecida mente no podía dejar de pensar, aunque el cansancio lo agobiaba ¿Sabía Fû del acuerdo ninja de los Jinchuriki?¿Era realmente tan malo para que Jiraiya los desterrara? ¿Porque… porque nadie los había seguido? A Pesar de que la respuesta era obvia y por demás lógica, no dejaba de hacerle daño pensarlo; eran sus amigos, dio sus vidas por ellos. Por ejemplo, Shizune ni siquiera pertenecía realmente a la aldea; o el maestro Kakashi, nunca creyo que le importara tan poco. Ni siquiera el impulsivo Kiba hizo el menor apaño de acompañarlos. Pero ellos eran ninjas, tenían su vida y su familia en la aldea… él no, por eso fue tan fácil seguir a Hinata con la firme convicción de protegerla: porque no tenía a nadie mas que le importara.

"No es más que una verdad a medias…"

No estuvo seguro si esa frase en su mente fue del Kyubi o de su propia autoría, pero lo saco un poco de sus sombríos pensamientos. Volteó a ver a la chica y la encontró igualmente sentada en silencio, aun agarrando la botella; las lágrimas seguían escurriendo en constante flujo, y ella se mantenía quieta como una estatua. Le prometió que la protegería ¿Pero sería capaz de ello? Hinata había hecho por él mucho más de lo que jamás pensó que fuera capaz; en cierta medida, curó sus más profundas heridas y le mostró un rayo de esperanza… Y viéndola hundida en ese estado, no dejaba de preguntarse si eso fue solo una ilusión, un alarde.

-Promesas muertas…- susurró Naruto.

El cielo respondió a sus sombrías palabras con oscuridad y frío; no tardó mucho tiempo en empezar a llover, se encontró temblando de frío, mirando la lluvia caer. Escondiendo de su vista el horrible mundo del que ahora escapaban; un mundo que era maravilloso y agradable para personas distintas a Hinata y él ¿Que haría la familia Hyuga cuando se enterara de lo que había sucedido? Seguramente nada. Ya tenía comprobado que ella no era de mucho aprecio en su propia familia. Y aun asi, no era de ningún modo lo que ella deseaba; lo que nadie podía desear.

* * *

-Me gusta la lluvia…- susurró una voz a su lado.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata, sorprendido por su repentina aparición; habian dormido unas cuantas horas, no estaba seguro de cuantas, sin dirigirse la palabra. De hecho, no habían hablado desde que escaparan del lago de la serpiente; solamente Naruto daba indicaciones y ella las seguía sin siquiera titubear. Él llevaba unos cuantos minutos despierto, y al ver la lluvia que aún seguía cayendo, simplemente decidió sentarse a observar.

-Desdibuja este cruel mundo- dijo Hinata con mirada perdida-. Tiene cierto velo mágico, que te permite olvidarte, aunque sea un corto tiempo, de tus problemas.

-Me gusta la lluvia- asintió el chico mirando al frente.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio, observando los árboles estremecerse por la lluvia y el viento; se encogieron sobre sí mismos, ella abrazando con un cariño infantil la chamarra de Naruto, la cual aún vestía. No parecía llorar más, pero las huellas de las lágrimas permanecían; curiosamente, sus ojos no mostraban el color rojizo propio de las personas que lloraban mucho tiempo, y como un pensamiento vago se preguntó si era debido a su Byakugan.

-La lluvia siempre fue una amiga…-dijo Hinata reflexiva-. Cada dia que entrenaba, si estaba lloviendo, podía hacerlo en el dojo; eso me evitaba ser la burla de la familia…

-Yo aprovechaba la lluvia para ir a ciertos lugares…- comentó Naruto con una sonrisa amarga-. No soportaba las miradas de los adultos, así que cuando llovía era mi oportunidad de ir lugares concurridos como la biblioteca o los monumentos.

-Hay un monumento Uzumaki…

-Lo se…

Vieron un árbol caer por la fuerza del viento, pero el sonido de la tormenta no permitió que distinguieran el ruido de la madera al romperse. Hinata dio un sorbo de agua a la botella antes de entregarla a Naruto; el chico la tomó, pero ella no la soltó. Sus manos permanecieron agarrándose, al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le sonrió con amargura.

-Juntos por siempre…- exclamó ella intentando sonar alegre.

-Por siempre- respondió el chico como si pronunciara una promesa.

Ella estalló en lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre el chico, quien confundido y asustado, simplemente respondió al abrazo; ambos temblaban de frío, ambos tenían miedo, sueño y hambre. Estaban heridos y abandonados. Eran solamente unos niños contra el mundo, y esa realidad les pesaba terriblemente en sus cabezas como ancestrales profecías de destrucción.

-Lluvia de un mundo tan frío…- susurró Naruto con tristeza-. Restos de un mundo destrozado…

-Ha llegado el tiempo…-susurró la chica-. De escondernos del sol…

* * *

Aprovecharon la lluvia para avanzar más una vez que descansaron lo suficiente; aun con el cansancio, el frío y el hambre, necesitaban interponer suficiente distancia. No sabían si alguien los perseguía, pero no querian averiguarlo; continuaron corriendo con dificultad a través del bosque. Era él quien precedía la marcha, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo para avanzar; con la otra mano sostenía firmemente la de ella.

Su ropa empapada, su pelo pegado en el rostro; como ratas corrían en la oscuridad. La noche empezaba a descender, cubriendo su mente. Era esa misma oscuridad la que parecía despejar sus mentes y cambiar su estado de ánimo; en la oscuridad no podían ser vistos, no podían ser perseguidos. En la oscuridad volvían a ser ninjas Eran libres nuevamente. La lluvia siguio cayendo, pero aceleraron el paso.

Hinata corrió despejando su mente; debía huir, escapar de su realidad. Temía voltear a ver la crueldad de su realidad, así que simplemente miró al frente y siguió corriendo.

"Nos esconderemos del sol…"

Y aunque la frase podía sonar terrible en un sentido literal, en su cabeza le pareció apropiada; sabia que habia perdido mucho, demasiado en realidad. Su familia, sus amigos, su trabajo y por tanto sus ideales. Un hogar, un futuro. Uno. Solo uno. Y ese siempre había sido un peligro como ninja, para cada ninja en realidad; no era de la forma en que lo había esperado pero no por eso dejaría de luchar. No podía dejar de luchar.

Aceleró el paso y se puso al lado de Naruto; el chico le dedicó una mirada, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco soltó su mano. Ya no podía ser aquella que estuviera atrás de Naruto, la niña debil e insegura, esperando por el y siguiendo sus pasos; necesitaban ser iguales. Deseaba ser realmente igual que él. Caminar juntos, correr juntos. Trabajar juntos. Puso una mano sobre su vientre.

"Me conozco mejor; ya no soy tan inutil…."

Corrió con más fuerza y soltó la mano del chico; sintió algo diferente en su cuerpo. Podía hacerlo, había practicado mucho tiempo. Pudo con Fû y ahora no tenia porque fallar; alzó sus manos y dobló sus muñecas hacia dentro. Extendió los brazos y los juntos nuevamente. Cerró su puño derecho y dobló su brazo, estirando el izquierdo al frente. Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta para ella; la lluvia se detuvo y fue como si un soplo de viento golpeara la lluvia. El agua se acumulo y una barrera de agua avanzó detrás y sobre ellos, como si fuera una ola en el bosque, cubriendolos de la lluvia. No era ella, la sensación era demasiado poderosa: era el Sanbi.

Naruto reacciono inconscientemente esa acción y se quitó el pelo mojado de la cara; estiro sus brazos con las palmas abiertas, cerró los puños y flexiono los brazos. Después bajo ambos brazos con fuerza y una corriente de aire caliente circulo entre ambos, quitándoles un poco el frío y el cansancio. Ambos voltearon a verse y sonrieron; ella con una ligera aura azul, él con una roja.

"Nos iremos para siempre…"

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, bajo la lluvia, escapando de sus problemas; estaban juntos, y era lo que más importaba. Lo que más necesitaban.

* * *

-Promesas muertas…- exclamó Gaara dejando caer el cuerpo inmóvil de un ninja.

A su alrededor seis ninjas de la roca se repartían tirados en el suelo, con heridas graves y entre grandes charcos de sangre; cinco de ellos muertos, y uno arrastrándose con rostro aterrorizado… y solamente un brazo.

-Nosotros… no puedes detenernos…- exclamó el ninja asustado- ¡Te mataran! ¡Ellos te mataran!

-Y yo a ti…- susurró Gaara avanzando lentamente hacia el hombre.

-¡Alejate!

-¿Qué es lo que quiere la roca?- preguntó el chico sin inmutarse.

-Han lo hizo primero…- susurró el ninja.

-¿Que cosa?

-No dejaremos que Sangeki o Kira lo logre.

-¡¿Quien diablos es Kira?!- grito Gaara mostrándose furioso.

-¿No lo… no lo conoces?

Gaara dio un paso al frente y hundió su pie en el muñón del brazo del hombre; el ninja soltó lágrimas de dolor, pero la sensación fue tan intensa que su garganta no pudo proferir ningún sonido. El ninja renegado retrocedió y cruzó sus brazos, mirandolo despectivamente.

-Puedes morir lentamente, pero prometo que cada segundo será un infierno- exclamó Gaara con frialdad.

-El Jinchuriki… de ocho colas…- respondió el hombre convulsionando de dolor.

-¿El ocho colas?

-Kira nos traicionó…- susurró el hombre respirando con dificultad-. Debe morir…

-Yo no soy Kira- replicó Gaara.

-Ningún Jinchuriki… no lo harán…

-¿Que cosa?

-El poder del sol…

-El poder del sol- exclamó Gaara sorprendido-. De nuevo eso ¡¿Que es el poder de un sol?!

-No lo se…- rió el hombre escupiendo sangre-. Solo Han lo sabe…

-¿Donde esta Kira?- inquirió Gaara agachándose sobre el moribundo hombre- ¿Porque traicionó a Han?

-El poder de un sol, pertenece solo a Han…

Antes de que Gaara pudiera continuar con su interrogatorio, los árboles fueron derribados y cuatro personas los rodearon, manteniendo su distancia; todos llevaban gabardinas negras con símbolos blancos en sus hombros. Gaara se levantó y cruzó sus brazos esperando pacientemente. Uno de ellos era muy grande; calvo pero con un rizo rubio. Musculoso y de aspecto torpe, con manoplas de metal enfundadas en sus manos.

El otro era un chico rubio de rostro alegre y aspecto distraído; un hombre mestizo de pelo negro y largo, rostro serio y cicatriz en su ojo. Y el último de ellos, un hombre mayor con gafas pero rostro agradable y aspecto despreocupado. Conocía los trajes, aunque nunca se había topado de frente con ninguno de ellos: alquimistas federales.

-Gaara de la arena, presumo- exclamó el hombre enorme calvo-. Es un placer conocerte, somos alquimistas federales…

El hombre guardó silencio esperando una respuesta del chico, pero Gaara permaneció en silencio estudiando la situación.

-Como decía…- continuó el hombre tras un incómodo silencio-. Mi nombre es Alex Lois Armstrong, y necesitamos que nos acompañes unos momentos a nuestra base.

-Eso no sucederá…- dijo Gaara llanamente.

-Me temo que no comprende su situación, joven Gaara- respondió Armstrong con una amable sonrisa-. No le estamos pidiendo cooperación. La exigimos. Somos los federales, máxima autoridad en el continente…

Armstrong sacó un reloj de plata marcado y lo mostró con orgullo. Gaara permaneció tranquilo.

-Es usted una pieza fundamental en la investigación respecto a unos terroristas llamados "Akatsuki"- comentó el rubio con delicadeza-. Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric, y realmente seria de gran utilidad que viniera de manera pacífica con nosotros.

-No soy un Akatsuki.

-Estamos conscientes de ello- dijo Armstrong con serenidad-. Pero encontrarlo aqui, asesinando ninjas de la roca… y haber huido del retén en el lago de la serpiente…

-No los acompañaré- declaró Gaara desafiante.

-¡Basta de tonterías!- exclamó el hombre de pelo largo-. Tiene su protector rasgado; es un criminal y las leyes nos permiten usar la fuerza… Ya no pertenece a su aldea.

-Creo que deberíamos proceder con calma- replicó el hombre de gafas-. Recordemos que un Jinchuriki no es poca cosa...

-Es su última oportunidad, señor- declaró Armstrong calmando los ánimos-. Entreguese ahora o acompañenos con los brazos rotos.

-Pudranse…- exclamó Gaara.

Mientras habían estado hablando, Gaara preparó el campo para su ventaja; le costó mucho chakra hacer esa arena movediza sobre una ligera capa de tierra firme, manteniéndola hasta el momento preciso en que la necesitara. Dejó de aplicar chakra a la capa superior y esta cedió bajo el peso de los cinco individuos, incluido el moribundo ninja de la roca, que empezaron a hundirse con rapidez en la arena. Fue Alex el primero que reaccionó, y la reacción no pudo ser menos impresionante.

El líder del grupo de alquimistas alzó su puño y lo enterró en la arena en un poderoso golpe; al instante la arena se solidificó, estallando poco después para dejar a Alex ligeramente debajo del suelo, pero en tierra firme. No solo eso llamó la atención de Gaara, sino el hecho de que instantáneamente intento volver a hundirlo, pero la piedra era mucho más dura que la tierra común.

El más joven del grupo tomó un collar de su cuello y lo enterró en la arena, creando una explosión que lo impulsó fuera de la arena; el chico giró con habilidad y tomó la rama de un árbol, quedando colgado varios metros por encima de ellos. Cuando Gaara se giro, los otros dos también estaban fuera de su trampa, sin el mas minimo rastro de como lo habian logrado.

-Presumo que nunca ha enfrentado un alquimista, joven Gaara- exclamó Alex sacudiendo su ropa-. No sabe cuánto me alegra saberlo…

El hombre miró brevemente a todos los presentes, y ellos retrocedieron; Gaara dejó de aplicar chakra a su inútil trampa de arena, dejando al moribundo de la roca con la cabeza apenas saliendo de la tierra.

-¿Porque ese desmedido odio a la aldea de la roca?- preguntó Armstrong quitándose su gabardina-. De no haberlos matado, no te podríamos haber alcanzado.

-Son ellos los que me siguen… asi como ustedes- replicó Gaara de brazos cruzados.

-Mmm… Interesante- comentó mirando al hombre de pelo largo.

Armstrong dejó caer su gabardina, exponiendo un cuerpo musculoso y enorme que por un momento le hizo recordar a Lee; no cometeria el mismo error dos veces.

-Conocerás al alquimista del brazo poderoso- exclamó Alex con un brillo en sus ojos.

Gaara bajo sus brazos y adoptó posición de batalla, cosa que en contadas ocasiones se vio obligado a hacer; a lo lejos un trueno resonó, más allá de las montañas donde una lluvia caía. Era una suerte que ahí no estuviera lloviendo. Armstrong empezó a correr a pasos agigantados hacia él; Gaara estiro sus brazos y la arena a su alrededor se elevó, arremetiendo con furia hacia su enemigo. Antes del impacto, a unos diez metros de distancia, Armstrong soltó un poderoso golpe lateral en la arena, y Gaara perdió completamente el control.

Anteriormente no había logrado entender como lo había hecho, y ahora aunque lo comprobó, no podía estar más confundido; su flujo de chakra fue cortado por completo, replegando la arena hacia su enemigo de forma peligrosa. Dejó de aplicar chakra para cortar la comunicación, pero fue demasiado tarde; en menos de un segundo la arena se solidificó como una pared frente al alquimista, y el ninja no necesito mas para saber que estaba en problemas. La pared se fracturó solo medio segundo después, formando perfectos cubos de tierra que fueron disparados hacia su persona. Un giro de su muñeca derecha fue suficiente para hundirse así mismo en la arena hasta el cuello, y los cubos pasaron sobre su cabeza a velocidades insanas.

No fue necesario dar orden alguna, pero la arena lo protegió inconsciente a pesar de no estar en peligro; la pared de arena fue destruida y arrastrada varios metros, al tiempo que veía los cubos de tierra destrozar árboles a sus espaldas antes de estallar en una lluvia de piedras. El tipo no bromeaba, eso era suficiente para fracturar los brazos, sino hasta arrancarselos. Gaara no pudo menos que apretar sus labios sorprendido cuando se giró hacia Armstrong, el cual se levantó con gesto ceremonioso, acomodando su pequeño copete rubio.

"Es lento tras hacer un movimiento…"

Pero Gaara sabía que ese único movimiento era suficiente para dejarlo moribundo. Armstrong se estiro y opto una posición de carrera nuevamente; Gaara se alzó con su arena a nivel del suelo y maldijo por lo bajo.

"Eso no es ninjutsu… ni Taijutsu"

Y ciertamente no podía ser Genjutsu, él era totalmente inmune a ellos ¿O acaso había alguno al que no fuera inmune? Gaara alzó sus manos y extendió su arena, creando una fina capa de tierra en el aire; su enemigo solidificaba y arremetía con su propia arena, y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo quedaba lejos de toda discusión. Su única posibilidad resultaba intentar encontrar el punto débil del enemigo, dándole la menor ventaja posible.

-En ocasiones, la verdad puede ser cruel- exclamó Alex con tranquilidad-. Y la verdad, no eres ni la mitad de fuerte para llegar a tocarme…

Alex arrancó la carrera y se dirigió hacia Gaara; el chico le dedicó unos segundos a replantear su estrategia y después dejó caer la arena en absoluto. Por primera vez en años, no tenia idea de como proceder. Quiso recordar alguna estrategia que le pudiera servir, pero nada le llegaba a la mente; cualquier cosa que tocara Alex la podía transformar y volver en su contra, y su velocidad y fuerza eran cosa de que preocuparse. La única posibilidad era distraerlo, pero cuando el enemigo tiene absolutamente toda la ventaja… y lo peor era pensar que solo era uno de los cuatro presentes. Por lo menos deseaba pensar que en definitiva era el más fuerte.

* * *

Gaara saltó a un lado para esquivar la arremetida, pero Alex, que corría con el cuerpo inclinado al frente, enterró su puño en el suelo; un pilar de tierra salió disparado a la izquierda, golpeando de lleno el hombro de Gaara. La armadura de arena fue destrozada, y el chico cayó en el suelo de forma ía dolor muscular, pero afortunadamente el impacto no fue suficiente para romperle el hombro. Armstrong se detuvo estrepitosamente y giro con serenidad.

Gaara apenas logró ponerse de pie cuando Armstrong ya se preparaba para su siguiente arremetida. Debería hacer uso del poder del Ichibi si quería salir vivo de eso; maldijo por lo bajo y se preparó para liberarlo, cuando Alex comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Juntó sus manos con la firme intención de liberar al Ichibi cuando algo inesperado sucedio.

-¡Teniente Armstrong, cuidado!- grito el chico rubio.

Una mano enorme se puso sobre las de Gaara, impidiéndole hacer el sello; sorprendido por no haber escuchado ni visto al extraño llegar, volteo a verlo interesado. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, pero aun asi musculoso; de pelo rubio y con gafas oscuras. Vestía una capa blanca y llevaba el pecho descubierto; le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora al chico.

-Thats enough son- exclamó el hombre en un idioma que Gaara no comprendió.

Alex seguía corriendo cuando una chica saltó directo frente a él; golpeó con su pie la espinilla que apoyaba el enorme cuerpo y tomó al hombre por el brazo derecho. El propio impulso del gigante dio más fuerza al movimiento cuando la chica se giro y lo arrojó contra un árbol cercano. Ella se enderezó, se quitó el pelo del rostro y sonrió.

Era un niña, literalmente. No podia tener mas de once años. Vestía la misma capa blanca que el extraño a su lado, y era ciertamente también de piel morena. Su pelo negro y de poca estatura; vestía prendas demasiado provocativas para su edad, que eran un pantalón corto demasiado enmarcado y un top, ambos de color morado oscuro.

Fue el alquimista de pelo largo el primero en reaccionar y lanzar una rafaga de hielo contra la niña, quien alzó su capa en esa dirección y colocó su mano. Al parecer aplicó chakra y la capa sirvió como escudo, cuando los trozos de hielo impactaron. Sin preocupación alguna, volteó a ver a Gaara con una sonrisa amigable y alzó la voz.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos…- declaró la chica.

Armstrong se puso de pie cuando los otros dos alquimistas llegaron hasta él; intercambiaron unas rápidas palabras fuera de su alcance antes de ponerse en pie.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó Gaara recuperando la postura y poniendose en posicion de batalla.

-Killer eight and Lady death- rió el hombre.

-Kira y Sarika- respondió la chica saltando cerca de ellos-. Debes irte, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-¿Kira? ¿El ocho colas?- preguntó Gaara confundido.

-Exactamente- asintió Sarika.

-¿Porque…?

El chico tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionando cuando los alquimistas se reagruparon.

-Three for me?- preguntó Kira sonriendo.

-I can handle two at last…- replico la chica molesta; después volteó a ver a Gaara-. Ellos te necesitan… nosotros detendremos a cualquier alquimista o ninja que los persiga…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes?- preguntó Gaara.

-Libertad- respondió la chica y se giró a encarar a los alquimistas.

Gaara tenia mas dudas que expresar, pero la realidad era que su preocupación principal eran los dos Jinchuriki sueltos sin patria; además, debía admitir que no se sentía a la altura de la batalla. Mientras no supiera nada de los alquimistas no podía pelear contra ellos, asi que solo seria un estorbo en la batalla. Decidió aprovechar el momento y alcanzar a Naruto; si más enemigos de ese nivel estaban tras de ellos, no podía dejar solo a los chicos.

Lo último que vio de Kira fue desenfundar dos espadas; lo último que vio de Sarika fue golpear firmemente el rostro de Armstrong. Humillado, Gaara se giró y salió corriendo; esperaba volver a verlos, al parecer como la aldea de la roca ya lo creía.

* * *

-Cuatro alquimistas derrotados…- suspiro un joven rubio de pelo largo-. Me alegra poder decir que no muertos…

-¿Como te fue a ti con Han, Edward?- preguntó Armstrong.

Armstrong se encontraba siendo vendado de la cabeza, mientras el joven de pelo largo lo observaba en silencio. Quien lo vendaba era de hecho otro joven de pelo rubio, aunque corto: Alphonse. Los hermanos Elric.

-Escapó- respondió Edward con un suspiro-. Han ordenado la investigación de la aldea, y el país entero; la guardia ya se esta organizando.

-¿Que pasara ahora?- preguntó Al.

-La orden ha sido dada.

-¿Que orden, Edward?- exclamó Armstrong interesado.

-Han organizó la mayor revuelta en décadas, destruyendo varios poblados y violando tratados de paz; nadie sabe exactamente qué sucedió con el Sanbi. El chico de la arena ha sido marcado como desertor, lo cual lo hace un criminal- resumió Edward con tranquilidad-. Bradley teme lo peor. Kira, el mayor criminal y asesino, es también un Jinchuriki expulsado. Sin patria ni lazos, una alianza es cuestión de tiempo…

-¿Alianza? ¿De quienes?- preguntó Al confundido.

-De los jinchuriki- respondió Ed-. Oficialmente son una amenaza mundial; la orden es capturar a los Jinchuriki antes que deserten de cada nación y aldea. Todos son unos criminales en potencia…

-Una posibilidad no es suficiente, Ed- replicó Al ofendido.

-Lo es cuando hablamos del poder conjunto más grande del mundo…

**Fin Capitulo 01**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Primer capitulo oficial de Akatsuki Risk; tras un prólogo ligero, empecemos con reencontrar a los verdaderos héroes de la historia, junto con los nuevos personajes. En esta historia TODOS los Jinchuriki tomaran un papel principal, así que espero lograr una historia dinámica y coherente. La historia seguirá exclusivamente a los Jinchuriki, así que personajes como Sasuke, que queda en Konoha, o Fû que ya no sigue con nuestra pareja, no apareceran, aunque tendrán historias propias como Dark Hero of Konoha y otras más (leer sumary de mis historias o perfil, para mayor información).

Arrancamos la primer temporada de Akatsuki Risk, espero les guste el nuevo capitulo y no dejen de comentar!

* * *

**Convocatoria:**

_¿Te gusta mi fic? ¿Te gustaria contribuir? Forsaken Crew es un proyecto excesivamente ambicioso, en el cual en un principio busque "mejorar" el rumbo de naruto desde un punto en que senti que la historia se desvio mucho (la aparicion de Akatsuki). Mi vision y narrativa me han valido para crear una obra por lo menos digna de unos cuantos seguidores y que confia a muchos les ha sacado ya lagrimas, risas y dudas._

_Forsaken Crew es un proyecto en constante crecimiento, debido a que para dar dimension a la historia he decidido no enfocarme solamente en lo conocido, pero es muy dificil recurrir a personajes originales. Algunos como Akai Tsume o Hanasuma han tracendido como personajes originales, mientras que la reinvension de Sakura y Fû han sido del agrado de muchos (o Han). Pero en este extenso universo necesito constantemente personajes nuevos... asi que en ocasiones recurro a otros animes para esto... pero no siempre es suficiente..._

_¿Quieres contribuir ha capitulos mas rapidos y con mejores personajes? Dona tu personaje original!_

_Cualquier personaje donado, sera reconocido en la historia (para que si agrada o desagrada, tenga el merito su creador original); solamente manda un MP con una descripcion de tu personaje (descripcion fisica, de caracter, historia, habilidades y gremio al que pertenece, asi como nombre completo y edad) o un mail a o chris_sonoda89 , los cuales pueden incluir o no una imagen de tu personaje._

_¿Que personajes pueden participar?_

_Cualquiera que haga uso de alta tecnologia o poderes magicos! Ladrones, piratas, ninjas, espadachines, arqueros, alquimistas, shamanes, etc... Aunque aclaro, el rol que se les de sera en base a que tanto me impacten a mi mismo. Tu personaje podria ser el proximo Akatsuki!_ O un Jinchuriki?!

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y si deseas contribuir adelante!


End file.
